The Mask Line Thai
|Row 2 title = Air date |Row 2 info = October 25, 2018 |Row 3 title = Finale date |Row 3 info = TBD |Row 4 title = Winner |Row 4 info = TBD |Row 5 title = Runner-up |Row 5 info = TBD |Row 6 title = Third place |Row 6 info = TBD |Row 7 title = Succeeded by |Row 7 info = TBD |}} The Mask Line Thai (Thai: The Mask ลายไทย) is the second special season of The Mask Singer and the sixth overall. It was announced on the same day by their Twitter account after Pongsak Pongsuwan and Jennifer Kim opened their masks in The Mask Truce Day. This season's format is the same as in The Mask Project A, expect instead, culture of Thailand is the theme, and majority of the songs sung by the masks are all in the Thai language. Panel of Judges Contestants Returning Contestants ;Returning after failing to qualify for Truce Day *Abomasnow *Adam Rippon *Alexander Rossi *Alomomola *Altaria *Amoonguss *Apolo Anton Ohno *Aurorus *Beartic *Beedrill *Beer Phromphong *Cameron Mathison *Cameron Marshall *Cameron Prosic *Cedric Ceballos *Charlie Kimball *Chespin *Chris Marchant *Chris Nicholson *Cody Nickson *Colton Herta *Conor Daly *Daniel Guiffreda *Decidueye *Diggersby *Donald Bennie *Dragonite *Dylan Taylor *Ed Carpenter *Ed Jones *Eric Guiffreda *Fennekin *Flygon *Gilles Marini *Graham Rahal *Henry Zhang *Heracross *Hippowdon *Honchkrow *Hydreigon *Hélio Castroneves *Id Issarapong *James Hinchcliffe *James Jaturong *Jirayu La-ongmanee *Joey Chestnut *Joey Fatone *Jonathan Bald *Jordan Fisher *Josef Newgarden *Juan Pablo Montoya *Kyle Kaiser *Landorus *Larvesta *Leavanny *Litten *Lucas Bocanegra *Lumplern Wongsakorn *Magearna *Magmortar *Mamoswine *Maneesh Gupta *Marco Andretti *Marko Manieri *Matheus Leist *Max Chilton *Metagross *Mike Piromporn *Monkan Kankoon *Nek Naurepol *Nidoking *Patricio O'Ward *Pee Saderd *Phai Pongsatorn *Philip Demers *Pidgeot *Pietro Fittipaldi *Popplio *Rashad Jennings *Rowlet *Ryan Duchak *Ryan Hunter-Reay *Salamence *Scolipede *Scott Dixon *Shawn Marion *Simon Pagenaud *Skorupi *Smith Arrayasagul *Spencer Pigot *Sébastien Bourdais *Takuma Sato *Tao Pooslip *Thundurus *Tim Janus *Tony Kanaan *Toucannon *Tree Chainarong *Trevor Wadleigh *Tyranitar *Tyrantrum *Ueli Kestenholz *Vaporeon *Venusaur *Volcarona *Will Power *Yoshi *Yuto Totsuka *Zach Veach *Zachary Claman DeMelo ;Returning from previous seasons *Prachyaluck Chotwuttinan (Grass, Season 4) New Contestants *Darunee Sutiphitak *Jannine Weigel *Panyarisa Thienprasiddhi *Tanawut Chawathanavorakul Results Round 1 Mai Eek Mai Tho Mai Tree Semifinals Mai Eek Mai Tho Mai Tree Group Finals Champ vs. Champ Round 1 Round 2 Celebration of the Mask Champion Episodes ;Notes *Abomasnow and the IndyCar Series are the Benjarong mask due to their design. This is due to Abomasnow's racing series being American open wheel cars. *Ep.7 is Kan Kantathavorn's birthday. *Ep.8 was incorrectly predicted by fans, although the ไม้โท Group Finals would have been until 2019, at the earliest. Everyone predicted Group Semifinals. IndyCar uses the Thursday-remaining players from their tournaments. (Note: if there is no tournament for IndyCar held that week, Abomasnow's name will be used only) (E) - the contestant is eliminated. Kan Kantathavorn made the fourth round, so his match will start at 7 AM EST instead of 11 AM due to his hosting for The Mask Line Thai. On that same episode, Abomasnow first performed in the Benjarong mask in the season. References Category:2018 in Thailand Category:2018 in television Category:The Mask Singer